Criminal
by obird
Summary: My name is Meira Etta. 6 years ago, I met my future husband Kol - a Turian working with the Blue Suns on Omega. Here is our story. Rated M for language and adult situations with original characters  interspecies love!  Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Criminal

**The idea for this story came to me while playing Mass Effect 2 (durr durr, what a coincidence) and I decided to write a story featuring original characters but starring in the fantastic world of Mass Effect. Reviews are welcome, because I'm only a hobby writer and not a superstar like other people on this website.**

**I don't own or claim to own Mass Effect 1, 2 or any part of it.**

My name is Meira Etta. I'm a human, 30 years old, was born on the 3rd of November and have been married to a Turian soldier of the Blue Suns for close to 5 years now. I first met Kol Etta on Omega, when I was working for Harrot as a part timer. The job sucked but without it, I wouldn't have met that delicious specimen I call 'husband.' Kol is still a member of the Blue Suns but prefers operations closer to home now.

People seem to enjoy asking me how I ended up with a Turian for a life partner. I don't think it's a really unusual concept but apparently others do. Never mind the big cross species orgies Omega has going on (not literally but you get the point!) So here's my- no, our story.

I'll describe myself to you now, to save doing it later on. I'm about five foot three and am pretty average in every department. An average build with modest features, a reasonably cute face (I guess) and the most brilliant orange hair I keep in what I believe is called a 'pixie cut.' My eyes are a dark blue and not all that outstanding. No different to any other blue eyes you'd see around. I also have a couple of freckles across my nose but that's not really important, haha.

But no more about me, I want to share our story with you.

_BEEP._

_BEEP._

_BEEP._

I moaned, driven from blissful sleep by the screeching of my alarm. Rubbing my eyes wearily, I sat up in bed and blinked owlishly at the room.

Kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, living room.

Yep, my luxurious one room apartment sure was special. Not.

I was living in the slums of Omega, crammed into a sardine tin for an apartment, trying to make my fortune. So far the plan wasn't going so well. I had been employed by a local merchant who went by the name of Harrot, a big ol' Elcor bastard who took delight in threatening his fellow merchants and blackmailing his employees.

Oh, wait – did I say employees?

I meant 'employee.' I'm the only one stupid enough to work for Harrot but I need the credits. It's worth suffering through the idiots and psychos that show up on a regular basis. Like those Vorcha. Yuck.

To be honest, I was lucky enough to even have a job with Harrot. It took a substantial amount of begging, whining and pleading with him to even get my little part time job I have now.

I work for half a day, every day. That might not be what you consider 'part time' but it is on my planet and it pays the rent (and protection fees).

Enough of this story telling shit, I've got to get to work.

I rolled out of bed, ending up on the floor in a tangled mess due to the fact that my blanket had wound itself around my ankle.

"Ugh, graceful," I mumbled, picking my face up from the cool floor.

Gathering my feet and hands underneath me, I shoved myself onto my feet and almost toppled back over onto the bed, the blanket determined to bring me down again.

"Raaaarr!" I yelled in frustration, kicking my legs and hurling the blanket across the room. I'm sure my neighbours think I'm a head case but that's alright – they're a cranky Batarian and an elderly couple so nobody cares what they think.

Planting my hands on my hips, I inhaled deeply.

"Let's get this show on the road."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two. **** Kol will be introduced in this chapter, so enjoy! I apologize for the short length of the first two chapters – I'm trying to get the story established and then will work on lengthening the chapters.**

**I don't own or claim to own Mass Effect 1, 2 or any part of it.**

I leant on the counter, elbows planted firmly on the gritty surface.

Business today had been slow. Painfully slow. Normally there was at least a merc or two who dropped by to pick up something but not even a lowly Vorcha had come by.

Harrot would be pissed.

I sighed loudly and shifted my weight from foot to foot, staring out at the people wandering by, envying their freedom to wander around Omega like they had nothing better to do.

That's a good way to get shot, Harrot always said. But Harrot was a grouchy prick and was always looking to put someone down. No room for sunshine in Ye Olde Harrot's World.

I swung my leg back and forth, kicking the counter in front of me. Something clattered behind me and I turned, bending over to pick it up. Grabbing the chunk of metal, I wiggled my ass, dancing for no reason other than that I could.

"Well, that's a fine behind to be shaking down there. Shouldn't you be up in Afterlife?" came a purring voice.

I yelped and jerked upright, my head slamming into the shelf above me. "OH, FUCK!" I bellowed, throwing the metal onto the floor and clutching my head. Tears leaked from my eyes, the pain a steady throbbing

There was a bark of laughter, followed by, "Shit, I didn't mean to scare you!"

I whirled around, tears streaming down my face and screeched, "Then why did you do it?"

Standing there with a look of shock on his face was a Turian, handsome as far as they go. He was one of those funny 'white' ones, black face paint spreading out from the centre of his face. He wore the trademark armour of the Blue Suns, something I noted with much distaste in between swearing quietly to myself.

"Bloody hell," he yelped, "I said I was sorry! It's not my fault you're jumpy!" I scowled at him and shook my head, wiping the tears off my face. "Yeah, I bet you are." I snapped, shooting him a foul look.

I pressed my hand to the back of my head and removed it quickly. Blood?

No blood.

With a sigh of relief, I turned back to the idiot merc at the counter, "So, what do you want?"

He folded his arms, an expression of amusement and annoyance on his cute face.

Ack, did I say cute? I meant stupid, stupid, STUPID.

His mandibles flared in amusement as I blushed and he planted both hands on the counter, leaning in close, "How about I take you out for a drink sweetheart?" He cooed, "As an apology for making you smack that pretty little head."

I gaped at him. Was this Turian asking me out on a date? After he scared the bejeebus out of me? Boy, this guy was crazier than half the hyperactive Salarians I knew.

Oh yeah, word to the wise – never, ever go on a date with a Salarian. It'll go reeeeally quickly and before you know it, they've gone home jabbering on about science. True story, happened to a friend of mine.

I sniffed daintily and folded my arms, "Why should I even say yes to that?"

The Turian blinked. "Uh.." he began, rubbing the back of his head. He dropped his arms down and folded them, trying to pull of some kind of masculine pose. "Because I'm a tough merc, baby." He wiggled his mandibles in a way that I guess was supposed to be alluring.

My jaw dropped. Was this guy serious?

Laughter bubbled up in my throat and I snorted, breaking out into gales of hysteria.

L O S E R.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" I laughed, watching the Asari sitting across from me sip carefully from her drink.

Polarni, or Polly as she preferred to be called, had been my closest friend since my teenage years. Unlike me, Polly actually enjoyed being in the company of any random people around and seemed to go out on a hundred and one dates a week.

None of them ever stuck though. I don't think she's really promiscuous, just fussy. See, Polly will be friends with just about anyone (including me, haha) but is very finicky about men. Her last partner was a Batarian, who was surprisingly sweet natured and loyal to the point of insanity.

Unfortunately he got killed in a 'work related accident' and I don't think Polly's ever recovered from it.

ANYWAY, ladies and gentlemen.

Polly smiled and took a sip of her drink, ever the picture of feminine beauty. "I think you should give him a chance," she said, her smile growing at my shocked expression, "He sounds like he might be sweet. And hey, I hear those Turians are really well endowed." We both broke into childish giggles, ignoring the strange looks we were getting from passer-by's.

Polly was the first to become serious, fixing me with steely eyes, "But seriously, I think you should do it. Him. It could be fun." I sighed loudly, scratching at the table top with my nail. Polly shook her head, "He's a mercenary too, so you know he'd have a decent amount of creds on him. See if he'll take you someplace fancy, like, ooh, the VIP section of Afterlife!"

She became excited, clapping her hands together in glee, "I bet he could get you in! You could tell me all about it and maybe we could go once you know how to get in!"

"Oh, for goodness sake," I murmured, rolling my eyes. Polly could be so single-minded sometimes.

Polly tilted her head and smiled at me, "Just think about it, okay? It wouldn't hurt you to get out with someone, especially a cute little Turian bastard."

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Fine, I'll go out with him! Geez, you people are so single-minded!"

Seeing as that smarmy Turian wasn't smart enough to drop a contact line, it looks like I'm going to have to hunt him down myself.

I waited until I had a morning off and set off for the nearest Blue Suns base. The streets were crowded, people milling about and some recovering from a hard night's partying. I never did understand the appeal of parties. I guess I'm just not a big 'people person.'

I turned down an alleyway and strolled to the end, slowing down as a pair of mercenaries turned to face me.

"Something we can do for you?" asked a human, his shaggy blonde hair falling into his eyes. Hm, he wasn't bad looking. Maybe I should stuff the Turian and go after him instead? Haha.

"I'm looking for someone," I replied, lifting my hand to a point way above my head, "He's a Turian, about yea-high, is a funny white colour and has black face paint. Is he around?"

The pair of mercenaries looked at each other, one giving a gruff bark of laughter. "You mean Kol?" The human shifted from one foot to another and rolled his shoulders, "Yeah, he's here. What do you want with him? Because if it's to whoop his ass, we can't let you do that. Merc law and all that."

I quirked an eyebrow, confused. "Why would I want to- look, can you just get him for me? I need to speak to him."

The human sighed and nodded, "I'll get him for you." He disappeared into a side door and I was left standing in awkward silence with the other mercenary, who contented himself with staring me down from under his blue and white helmet.

Eventually the door slammed open and there was a cheerful yell of, "Hey, you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Mass Effect 2 (if only!) but original characters Kol and Meira are mine. **** Thank you to Shoker Love for the nice review! 8D**

_The human sighed and nodded, "I'll get him for you." He disappeared into a side door and I was left standing in awkward silence with the other mercenary, who contented himself with staring me down from under his blue and white helmet._

_Eventually the door slammed open and there was a cheerful yell of, "Hey, you!"_

Xxx

So to cut a long story short, that dickhead Kol just about screeched in delight when I said I'd get a drink with him.

Here I am now, waiting outside my flat in a cute little black dress (something every woman should have) and some silver kitten heels. I even fussed over my face a bit, dabbing a bit of make-up here and there.

I leant back against my door, drumming my fingers on my arm impatiently. The sooner I could get this over and done with, the better.

Then I could retire to my apartment and watch whatever crap happened to be on the 'television.'

The sound of light footsteps approaching caught my attention and I looked up, watching as 'Kol' (he had finally introduced himself to me) sauntered down the hallway to me.

"Hello, gorgeous!" he called out in greeting and I rolled my eyes. What a smarmy, suave guy he was.

"Howdy Kol. Ready to get this over and done with?"

Kol stopped a few feet away and feigned a hurt look, "Sweets, I thought I meant more than that to you!" I smiled despite myself and pushed myself off the wall. "Where are we going?" I inquired politely, watching him with arched eyebrows.

Despite my own opinions, he looked _good_. Dressed in traditional casual clothing for the Turians, his outfit was a midnight black trimmed with silver. Up the front of the top were large silver buttons, making it look like he was wearing the Turian version of a tuxedo.

He looked yummy, come to think of it. If it wasn't for the fact that I still haven't forgiven him for making me hit my head, I'd probably jump his big bones right then and there.

I MEAN, ASK HIM FOR A DRINK.

I think I'm losing my mind.

Kol approached me with a swagger and held out his arm, "Come on gorgeous, let's hit the town!"

I raised an eyebrow at him and took his arm, and off we went!

At the bar, a quiet but pretty joint, Kol led me over to a table and pulled out a seat, ushering me onto it.

I sat down heavily, missing the amused glance he shot me. Kol sat down at the seat opposite of me and smiled broadly, his mandibles flaring out.

"What do you want to drink?" he'd ask, tilting his head to one side and watching me with thoughtful eyes.

I considered my options briefly, tapped my lip with my finger and finally settled on a choice.

"I'll have a-"

"Hello Meira. Who's this you have with you?"


End file.
